SYOC for Heroes in Danger
by CKTheBookFreak
Summary: THIS IS AN SYOC! Please Send you characters! Story Summary: The heroes and heroines of Olympus are in trouble! An evil sorce has kidnapped the seven. Chiron and Reyna are sending their best campers to help!
1. Form, and Explanation

**Hello people! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating The Fields! There is a giant story behind that but i'll save you an hour of reading. This story er thing you are reading right now, is a SYOC a.k.a Send Your Own Character or Submit Your own character, whatever. Here are the rules when sending your OC**

**1. I do not want just children of the BIG 3! I will only accept them if they blow me away.**

**2. For personality, i do not just want words like Kind, Strong, etc. You can have some words in there, but it should be more like this:**

**She is kindhearted and loves animals. Not just, Kindhearted, Animal Lover.**

**3. BE CREATIVE i don't want everyone being the same!**

**And 4. FOLLOW THE FOLLOWING FORM :P**

**Here is the form the fill out when making your OC (btw if you make siblings, YOU ARE AWESOME! But not everyone has to make siblings. You are awesome if you make singular people too.**

**First and Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Family:**

**Past:**

**Personality;**

**Looks:**

**Weapon:**

**Power:**

**Special Item:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Crush?: (if yes, give me the name, looks, and parent of him or her**

**Sooooo yea! please Submit!**

**BYEEEEEEEE**

**Natalia**


	2. My OC

**I decided to show you my character in HID. So, here she is!**

**First and Last Name:** Siren Jackson

**Age: **15

**Gender:** Female

**Godly Parent: **Poseidon

**Mortal Family: **Sally Jackson, Mother~ Living. Paul Blofis, Stepfather,~Living

**Past: **Was born on January 14th, In NY. Has a brother that she doesn't know about, and is losing hope in, because she has never met him. Lived with StepDad and Mom until some_thing_ (a saytr) comes to her house, when she is 11. She was brought to CHB by a Saytr named Hansel. Has been training hard for 4 years, and has never forgotten about her brother.

**Personality; **Siren is a very independent woman, but will work in a team on a quest. She is Strong and is a leader. But, she is also very Sensitive and sweet.

**Looks: **Siren has the Ink black hair that Percy does, and the same eyes. Her hair goes to her waist when it is down, and to the center of her spine, when it is up. she has a pale skin tone, that makes people think that she doesn't get much sun.

**Weapon: **She uses a necklace that she rips off for it to become a a sword, bow, or whatever she is thinking of. She calls it _Multi._

**Power:** The same as Percy ;P

**Special Item: **Her Necklace

**Fatal Flaw: **Not thinking before doing.

**Crush?:** None


	3. 1st Batch of OCs!

Hello!

This is The 1ST BATCH of OCs! NOW no body think that the SYOC is CLOSED it is OPEN and I just wanted to let some of the people who sent their OCs that they were accepted!

1. Tara Evader, 16, Daughter Of Apollo, By C. J Selgas

2. Alexandra "Alex" Vitale, 14, Daughter of Apollo, By TheGoddessOfWriting

3. Jules Wallace, 17, Son of Ares, By Bass the Echidna

4. Shannon Walker, 15/16, Daughter of Kymopoleia, By TailsDoll13

5. Ai Mèng, 16, Daughter of Mars, By TailsDoll13

6. Christain Davis, 15, Son of Hecate. By So Hard To Choose Usernames

7. Cordeila Swift, 14, Daughter of Apollo, By Soilder of the Mist

8. Sam Swift, 14, Son of Apollo, By Soilder of the Mist.

9. Nathan Rivers, 15, Son of Hephaestus, By Soilder of the Mist.

10. Carolyn Yisonto, 15, Daughter of Nike. By BalletBookworm

11. Mark Kiston, 15, Son of Ares, By BalletBookworm.

Thanks you, and everyone else, KEEP SENDING YOUR OCS OTHERWISE I HAVE TO MAKE MORE! Deadline is 11/30/14!


	4. 2ND BATCH

Here is the second batch! BTW I need more Romans! IVE ONLY GOT ONE!

SO here we GO!

1. Nerissa Nell, Daughter of Poseidon, 14, By Wolf- P. J.- 2.0

2. Adrian Winters, Male, Son of Khione, 16, By W. R Winters

3. Gareth Berstein, Male, Son of Trivia, (Hecate), By scrawl1012

4. Zinovia Abdulov, Daughter of Zeus, 16, By Maeve007

5. Delphi Han, Daughter of Hecate, 15, By Maeve007

6. Lena Bellinger, Daughter of Demeter, 16, By Bastillex

I WILL ACCEPT ANY OCs I GET TOMMOROW AND TONIGHT!


	5. SORRY MEET COURTNEY

hello readers. I am here with this update to tell you, I, Natalia, will no longer be using . :( i have stopped because i can't update for you guys when you want it. BUT i am giving my account to my good friend Courtney! She is going to take over this account for me. I have given her all the information for the stories, and she will do that. She standing Next to me and I'm going to let her type. Farewell

~Natalia

HI! I'm Courtney, and I am Natalia's friend! A few things about me are...

1. I am the youngest of 2

2. I have 2 dogs and one turtle

3. I was born on the same day as Abraham Lincoln

4. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVe Books

5. And i own a YouTube called TheBookFreak i dont have any videos yet but there will be some soon!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am so happy to meet you guys! well, more like Type for you guys! BYEEEEEEEE

=Courtney=


	6. Please Read IMPORTANT

Hello, I just wanted to say, that this story may not start for a while. I am still getting all the characters filled out, and what part they're going to play, and how it'll work. Its hard. Try doing a Syoc for yourself. Its easy to enter your character but the writer has a hard job. I'm really thankful for all the feedback I've been getting, and all the welcomes you guys have given me. Thank you. And please check out my other stories such as 'Two of a Kind' or 'The Fields'. Thank you!

Cookies for all!ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0


	7. Read Important POLL

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say something about. This SYOC. I think I am going to delete it and start over. I don't know what to do and I've got an idea for a new SYOC anyway. I'm going to ask some of my friends who are writers and have done SYOCs b4 for help. I'm so sorry if you submitted in my last SYOC, but you can certainly submit in the next. I really hope you guys aren't mad and leave. I felt so happy when I got tons of submissions . Thank you. Please, so hard feelings, so I've written a small fluffy Percabeth one-shot for you to enjoy. So enjoy and forgive me. Also vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

Its been 6 years since the giant war, and 5 years since we've had our son Lucas. (Named after Luke but not entirely. We call him Luke as a nickname though.) Now, I've got a surprise for my Seaweed Brain when he gets home from the Office. He normally gets home around 7, and its 6:00 now. I putted some lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, a block of cheese, and set to work on dinner. As I cleaned the tomatoes and carrots, I saw Luke playing outside with Travis and Katie's daughter Mira. I swore when she tagged him I saw him blush a little. I smiled and continued washing the tomatoes and carrots. Travis and Katie were our neighbors. Piper and Jason lived 2 houses down, with their two 1 year old twin daughters Kellie and Kayla. Frank and Hazel lived next to them, witty a 2 month year old baby Samuel. Leo and Calypso lived at the very end of the street, 2 houses from Frank and Hazel, without any kids yet. Last I heard Calypso had something in her stomach. We all promised to live near each other in case something bad happened. I started chopping the carrots when I cut my finger. _Crap. _I thought. It was already gushing, because the knife I used was sharp. I cleaned it with some cold water and wrapped a superman band aid on it because that's all we had. Just as I finished setting the table, Perseus walked in.

"Welcome home, Perce" I said walking over to him and getting on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Over the years, he's grown a good 4 inches or so taller than me.

"Hey, Wise girl" he said, returning a kiss on the top of my head. He went upstairs to get changed and I called Lucas in

"Luke! Daddy's home and its time for dinner!" I yelled outside

"Aww" He complained. I thought of a plan.

"Mira! Why don't you go ask your mommy and daddy if you can have dinner with us tonight?!" Both of their face's lit up

''OKAY!" She ran off to talk to Katie. Lucas came inside and we all sat down at the table and passed the salad bowl around. Mira came running back say her mommy said yes, and she sat down diagonal from Luke. Mira got some salad and we ate some until I talked.

"I have an announcement." I said. Everyone looked at me. Gosh I was getting teary eyed all ready.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, his eyes filling with concern. I smiled at him

"Nothing is wrong. These are tears of joy." I exhaled and then said one of the 2 word sentences that's makes everyone happy.

"I'm Pregnant."

~~~~~~~FEELS AHEAD WARING: FEELS AHEAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really?! How far in?!" He says

"3 months" I smile. He's happy. I'm happy.

Luke was happy too. I could see it in his face. Percy got up and we had a family hug. With Mira

~9 months later~

I opened the back car door and retrieved our 3 month baby girl, Bianca. She was a sweet baby, and looked mostly like Percy. She had his hair color, the raven black, and his eyes. She had my skin tone, and we couldn't tell if she had my curls yet. I walked into Marina Aqua Offices, Seaweed Brain's work. I was picking him up so we could go show his parents. They had been out in Hawaii when the baby was born, and had been super busy ever since, so they didn't know about this yet.

I went to the elevator and pushed floor 5. I walked to the end of the hall and entered. I forgot to knock, and interupted his talk with a client. But it was all good when i saw who was sitting across from Perseus.

"THALIA!" She got up and hugged me. Percy smiled and i forgot i had interupted his talk.

"Oh sorry. Didnt mean to interupt" I said sheepishly.

"It's fine" He said, grinning. "Is it time to go?"

"Yea" I replied and kissed him when he walked over.

"Hey! I haven't seen you for 3 years, and you're just gonna walk away, WITH A BABY? I need an explanation" Thalia said.

And we explained. We told her about,

_Our Little Miracle._


End file.
